Chosen Path
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Life - Bella is now a Volturi Guard and is hating her new immortal life but when her once family is thrown back into her life will there be a choice once again which could result in innocent lives being lost. Rated: M for maybe Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this sequel out but I have been busy, please enjoy and comment thanks. Also check me out on Youtube with my make up advice/reviews at .com/user/MissLittleLaLaGirl93 I need subscribers and I would love for my fans to join me on there. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The night sky always was beautiful from this part of the world; the stars could be seen more as they shined above me. It had been some time since the day I lost my love; my whole life was taken from me and destroyed, because of a choice. But this choice was always meant to be made, and it had been made correctly, I didn't wish to think about what could of happened if it had been different. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I turned and walked back down the stoned corridor, I needed to be getting back soon, everyone would be expecting me and I couldn't be late.

Years had passed since the day my life changed and not for the better, the day my family was taken from me and I was left alone. The sound echo of heels as I looked up and met the eyes of the female vampire, she gave me a sweet smile but I could never return it, I didn't wish to smile today. She signalled for me to follow as I proceeded behind her, I needed to hurry if we were to make it in time. As our paces quickened I liked to walk near to a human pace, it kept me sane and knowing that I was once a mortal. Soon the large door opened as we were greeted with the marble floor, the surrounding guests and finally, the three vampires sat at the front of the room on their high thrones. How I detested all of them, how they had crushed the last chance of a life I had, just for their own pleasure.

"Ah, Bella" Aro's voice sounded as it echoed through the room. My name was but a whisper from his lips but since I had been changed into a vampire I had gained new senses and good hearing was obviously one of them. I didn't even bother smiling at him, he knew I hated his guts but I was too good to kill or even let go. I took my place next to Jane as she glared dangers at me, ever since I had been changed, Aro had replaced his devotion and care for her for me instead. I didn't wish for his love at all but he refused to give it to anyone else and so I had to stick with it. Not a day went by that I didn't plan on killing him, due to my strong deflecting powers I was able to hide my thoughts away from him which helped me when I wanted to have some time to just think.

I was brought back to reality when the sound of crying filled my ears, I had received training from Felix and so I was able to tell that this woman was in her mid 30's by the sound of her voice and smelling her to see how much she aged. Felix would always say that the older they were, the blood didn't smell as good nor taste as sweet as young blood. I had been young blood once, but those days were gone and now the days of being a Volturi guard was just beginning, I had been here for 5 years and so far I had hated every single moment of it. Unlike what Felix said, that minutes passed like seconds and hours passed like minutes, for me it was the opposite, second passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours.

There was one thing that separated me from the others, my eyes, they were not the blood maroon red that the others possessed, mine were a soft gold colour. I refused to drink from a human when I was first turned, my disliking of blood when I was a human was able to aid me, and the smell was not a nice as animal blood. I thought of this as a miracle, I could never forgive myself if I was to drink from an innocent human. But Aro had tried to get me to drink from criminals or people that he claimed to 'deserve' it but I still refused to drink. I feared that if I started I wouldn't be able to stop and then the last memories and insistence of Bella Swan would be lost forever.

But I was drawn back to the crying of a woman as she was dragged in by one of the other guards; I didn't care to catch him name. He had an evil smile on his lips which showed why I didn't care for his name; he was like the rest, just as cruel and brutal, so hellish. "I see you found her" Aro's voice rasped as the guard nodded, throwing the woman in front of them. She was so scared, I could smell it which as they said made the blood smell sweeter but right now if I could I would throw up. "You know why we brought you here... you have discovered our secret which is why we must do what we have to, to make sure that you don't pass your findings on" Aro finished with a smile.

The woman gave a scream, "I won't, I promise I won't speak a word, please, please let me go", she pleaded but everyone knew she would be dead soon. Aro looked at us, he was choosing which one would get her; he looked at me as I looked down, and a sigh came from his lips as he passed over me and landed on Jane. "Jane dear, would you care for a taste, Alec you too", he said as the twins stepped forward, Alec licked his lips as I heard Jane growl with desire for the woman's blood. They taunted her, going in circles to make her more scared, they did this so that the blood would taste sweeter with more fear. I wanted to kill them both for what they were doing but before I could say anything they had both dug their teeth into her pale neck and began to drink. It didn't take them long to drain her and soon her body lay still and lifeless on the cold marble floor, she didn't deserve to die like that. Alec and Jane made their way back into the line as they looked at Aro and bowed their heads in a form of respect and thank you. "That is all, you may go", he told us all, "Felix... burn the body" he instructed as Felix nodded and picked the lifeless body that once had a beating heart not minutes ago and walked swiftly out of the meeting room, he would burn her where he usually burned them, near the river.

"Oh Bella" Aro's voice chimed as I stopped and turned to look at him, "We have guest coming soon and I want you to meet them, freshen up and be back here in 3 hours" he ordered as I bowed my head and turned swiftly. I hated when guests came, they were usually stern evil vampires where Aro would serve innocent human woman as the meal, I would of never drink from them so I didn't see the point in why I was being asked to go. As I rounded the corner Jane was glaring at me, "What?" I asked, I was never afraid like the others to stand up to her after all her powers had no effect on me.

"You may believe you are his little girl but just wait, he will find something new and more interesting" she said in her little girly voice before turning and walking off around the corner. I rolled my eyes at her little comment; she really needed to move on from this 'discarded' mood.

Shutting my door I walked over to the window and gazed back up at the stars, oh my Edward. How I missed him, I thought about him all the time... not a day went by that I never thought of him and my Alex, my sweet little boy. He would be 5 and a half now but I hadn't seen him since he was just a tiny little baby. Turning I knew I needed to get ready for the guests which would arrive soon, walking into my bathroom I close the door began to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is not long but I just wanted the first chapter to be on Bella, Edward shall be next and maybe a little of Alex too. Review and also go over to my Youtube Channel: .com/user/MissLittleLaLaGirl93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, review this chapter and enjoy.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It had been 4 years and a half since I lost her, so long, it felt like centuries rather than years. The only thing which kept me sane was the thought of Alex; he needed me to take care of him. Even when the whole family helped, took care of him and loved him, he needed me the most. He was 5 years old now and he was very intelligent, having the mind of a 12 year old rather than a 5 year old, it made me smile, Bella was smart.

I hadn't said he name out loud ever since I lost, neither had anyone else but I knew they thought about her always. But there was nothing we could do, it was her or Alex and I did as she had asked me to do, to take our son and take care of him as she stayed with the Volturi to be a guard. I knew it wasn't what she had wanted, she would of jumped at the chance to be with Alex and be again but Aro had a tight grip on her, if only I could rip his head off of his body, it would give me great pleasure.

We no longer lived in Forks, we after everything with Bella, we moved away before Charlie began to ask questions why his daughter wasn't calling him anymore. Of course we saw it on the TV, Charlie asking if anyone had seen Bella, she had been missing now for around 5 years. They never found us but I think Charlie knew she hadn't come with us, we had left as fast as we could, saying Carlisle had received a new job somewhere, Alex couldn't be seen by anyone, they would ask too many questions.

Living in Alaska was simple, Carlisle worked in a hospital, and we hadn't been here for a long time so he fitted in fine. Alice was still able to go shopping, Esme was able to decorate the new house and life seemed normal again. Apart from Bella missing, I felt empty without her, she was everything to me. Everything that had happened with Mia, I wished to God that it had never happened.

But here I now sat with my 5 year old son sitting on the floor with his school work on his lap, he was so smart. He would usually finish it but he was doing extra credit work now, working at the highest level. He looked too old to be my son and so Carlisle and Esme had to pass him off as their own whenever he had a parent's evening but I would tag along and seem like a supporting big brother, looking at his work, smiling at how good he was at art.

"Daddy" the sound of his angelic voice bought me back to reality as he was waving his homework up to me. Smiling I patted the sofa and he jumped on with a laugh, "Alright, let's see shall we" I said and took the paper, checking through a smile spread across my face. Not a single question wrong, he was bright just like Bella. "Very good Alex, 100% once again, I guess this means you get a special treat, what it should be" I said rubbing my chin in a playful manner.

Alex let out a giggle and stood up on the sofa, "Ice cream, Ice Cream, Ice Cream" he repeated over and over again as his arms went up in the air. Letting out a laugh I grabbed it gently and placed him over my shoulder.

"Ice cream it is Mister" I said with another laugh and carried him into the kitchen. Placing him onto one of the chairs at the kitchen counter and walked over to the freezer, rummaging through for the ice cream.

"Not before dinner" came a voice as a groan erupted from Alex, closing the door to the freeze I turned and there was Esme with the shopping in her hands. "He won't eat it, you know he won't. He can have his little treat after dinner" he repeated and walked over to Alex, giving him a loving grandmother kiss on the forehead. Esme was a born mother and she loved Alex so much, he was her only grandson and she spoiled him with many gifts and so much love.

"Yes Daddy, after Dinner, you should know better" Alex said and crossed his arms, lovely they were teaming up on me. Smiling at him I walked past him and ruffled his hair, "Hey" he shouted back and straighted it back down. Even when he tried too it was like mine, all over the place but had the same colour as Bella's.

Exiting the kitchen I made my way up to my room, where I could sit for hours and find my thoughts, locking some away which were too painful to think about. Entering my room I closed the door and flicked the stero on, but the sound of Bella's lullaby echoing in the room made me stop in my tracks. I had forgot to change the CD, sighing I decided to put some Mozart on, it calmed me as I took a seat on my leather couch.

Everything seemed to remind me of Bella, Alex was the main remembrance but he was my son, mine and Bella's and I would never push him away from me. Taking my diary from the side table I picked up an ink pen and began to add an entry, my italic writing left behind as my hand danced across the page.

_It's been 5 years now and yet it only feels like yesterday that I made the fateful discussion which changed mine and Bella's lives forever. Not a day went by that I have not thought about her, what she was doing now, if she was happy. Of course she wouldn't be happy, she may be a vampire as she had wanted to be but she had been forced into that life, she had wanted me to change her willingly. _

_Alex is growing everyday now, and each day he looks more and more like me and Bella. He holds her kindness and stubbornness which made her stand out from others; he has my talent of music and the knowledge of me and Bella. Our son will soon be 6 and then be 7 and so on until he is old enough to decide his fate in which he wishes to live in this world. Carlisle has asked if I wish to change him at the age of 18, could I do that to my own flesh and blood, cut off his chance of a real life, take his soul away. But all I can think about is what would Bella want, would she want her son to go through the pain of being a new born, to fear falling in love as I did, but fortunately an angel fell into my life and I have never regretted it._

_I guess only time will tell, the family are trying to help me move on but it seems I don't wish to move on. I know vampire can't forget memories, but I don't want too. I want to remember the times me and Bella spent together, in the meadow, at school, in her room, at my house, just walking, Prom, being together, our son. These are the dearest things to me and I shall never forget them._

A knock interrupted me as I closed my diary and layed it back down on the table before looking up at the door, before I could say anything my sister walked in with a look on her face. She was blocking me which only meant one thing, something bad. "Alice what is it, is it Alex?" I asked in concern. She shook her head and sighed, this meant that Alice was being serious, not joking around.

"We will receive a letter... from the Volturi" she spoke quickly but being a vampire I understood her clearly. My eyes widened, only one thought entered my mind 'Bella'.

"What do they want?" I asked, I pray they wouldn't want to harm my son, they promised, that is why Bella sacrificed herself to save our son from their clutches.

"They want us to visit them, for a vampire ball, all the high clans are invited. We don't all need to go so Rosalie and Emmett will take Alex on holiday while we go, we can't be sure it is a trick and so we need to make sure Alex is away from here, somewhere only we know and even then Rosalie and Emmett will take him other places just encase Aro tries to read one of us" she said. I shook my head, did the Volturi truly expect me to go to their vampire ball, I needed to protect my son but then the thought of Bella entered my mind once more.

"Will she be there?" I asked. Alice nodded and shifted on her feet, unsure on what to say. "Then I shall go, just to see her" nodding Alice smiled and turned heading for the door, stopping she turned and looked at me.

"It will be fine Edward, I promise" smiling she closed the door behind her and I stood up. Making my way to my closest I opened it and began to pull out some clothes which I would pack, I needed to be ready when I saw Bella. My body was feeling so many different things, anxious, surprised, confused, happy, and angry. But I needed to go, to see Bella, and maybe talk to her.

**APOV**

After leaving Edward's room I heard the sound of the post man leaving our porch, the sound of the letter hitting mat as Alex's footsteps could be heard running towards the sound. He loved getting the mail, smiling I walked quickly off, arriving at his side he held the letter up to me.

"Thank you sweetie" I said and took the letter, I needed to speak with Carlisle and he wouldn't be back till later but I already knew we were going, after all I had seen it. Holding the letter in my hands I looked down at the italic writing on the front and sniffed, freezing I gasped. They had written the address in blood, human blood which made me cringe, "Why don't you go watch something on TV or ask Uncle Emmett or Uncle Jasper if they want to play a game with you" I told Alex as he nodded and dashed off to find them. Sighing I walked back up to my room, the letter firmly in my hand.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is shorter than most of my chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, review please and update soon depending on the reviews and stuff, bye from Vicky xxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it has been in like forever since I have updated, I hope you guys didn't lose hope on my stories, I have gotten back into the swing of things and am gonna try updating them once every two weeks, or less. So enjoy this chapter and review, thanks (Bella's dress in on my profile page, :D )  


* * *

**

**BPOV**

Looking at myself in the mirror I examined the gown which I wore, it was the night of Volturi Ball and as a guard I was expected to attend it, but unfortunately I was told by Aro that I had to be in formal wear, something I hated now that I had lost Edward, wearing something which showed too much of my skin made me sick, I hated when they would look at me, fantasies about me. But I had to do this, they said that the Cullen's were not invited; it made me sad to think that I could have seen them all again but then I would have had to see Edward, and it would have taken a whole vampire army to separate us again.

"Bella" the voice of Aro sounded at my door and before I could say anything he pushed it open and stepped inside. "Ah... you look beautiful in that gown" he said and walked up close. "The colour does truly make you a goddess" he finished and I turned to look in the mirror once more, the colour of the dress, the colour was a dark brown, it was a strapless dress which flowed down and ended at my knees, I wore black strap heels, and a black cardigan which had three quarter length sleeves. My hair was flowing down my back, parts of my hair was clipped up out of my face, and being a vampire now I never took long to get ready.

"Bella?" Aro asked as I glanced at him in the mirror. "I came here because your my date for this evening as you remember, so I am here to escort you to the ball", it made me sick when he pretended like I loved him, of course I didn't, he was the one who had given me this hell of a life, alone without my love, without my son, without my family.

"Yes, I know" I said and turned, a set of pearls hung around my neck, Aro had given them to me a few days ago, he said it was a gift of love, I would rather shove them down his neck and let him choke if I could.

But I knew I couldn't, if I ever harmed him then Edward, Alex, all of my family will be killed because of me, no I must keep calm and do as he wished. His arm came out as a smile spread across his pale cold face, god I wish I could simply rip it off. Taking his arm he led me from the room and down the hallway, the sounds of talking could be heard as we approached the doors, nodding to the two human servants, who would probably be dinner later they opened the doors to the ballroom as everyone stopped and turned in our direction.

"Friends, thank you for coming to the annual Volturi Ball, some of you this is a first time, others a repeat but it is good to see you all here. I would like you all to meet my bride to be, Isabella" he said and smiled at me, but I had stopped listening to him a while ago, my eyes were however locked onto another's, golden orbs.

It was him, it had been 4 years since I had seen him last, my love, my "Edward" the name left my lips accidently as I gasped.

"Isabella" Aro said and looked at me.

"Sorry, I mean Aro, Aro my love" I said and smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and captured my lips, I felt sick. Lucky for me, Aro was old fashioned just like Edward; he liked to wait for marriage before consummating the relationship.

The crowd clapped as I turned and looked at him again, he was standing with his family, their faces showed grief and sadness, they were dressed in formal; Edward in a tux was a reminded of the night of Prom, such a peaceful time back then, before all of this.

"Now, let us dance" he said as the band began to play, Aro led me to the floor as we began to dance, but my eyes were on Edwards as he watched from the sideline, if only I could run to him now and press my lips to his, let him hold me in his arms, it would give me such as peace and comfort after these 4 years.

"Bella, darling, Remember what I told you" he said.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be here" I said and was a little upset; I was not prepared for this.

"So I lied, so what, we are together now, you do remember that he slept with another, right?" he asked. I shook my head but he kept a hold on me as we continued to dance.

**EPOV**

I stood on the sideline of the dance floor watching her, she was beautiful, so beautiful, more so as a vampire, it was impossible really for her to be any more beautiful but yet here she was. But he had his hands on her, touching her, the thoughts in his mind made me want to rip his head off, she didn't want this, I could tell from how she acted with him. I just wanted to save her, take her far away from here and comfort her, be with her, spend eternity with her forever, at peace. Her eyes flicked up to mine as I froze, she had sadness in her eyes, I'm so sorry my Bella. Just then I felt a hand on my arm, Alice.

"It's ok Edward, it will get better, trust me" she said with a smile before her and Jasper took to the dance floor as well as Esme and Carlisle, so Alice knew something, something she was hiding from me, I guess I would have to wait for the night to progress.

* * *

**Well, What do you think, I know it is quick but it is almost 2:30am here and I am tired, thanks for reading and review, bye xxxx. (I didn't have time to proof read sorry, lol)**


End file.
